Guide To Katekyo Hitman Reborn Pairings
by khrftw
Summary: Brief introduction on each pairing and a oneshot follow-up. Rated T for boyxboy and girlxgirl pairings.
1. D18

Hey there, nice to meet you! This is my first time writing. I couldn't find any guides to KHR pairings so I decided to write one. This fanfiction is simply a brief introduction to each KHR pairing and a short oneshot follow-up. Since D18 (or Dino x Hibari for some of you) is my favourite couple, I decided to start on it first. I'm willing to write other pairings too though, so feel free to request for your favourite pairings! If I'm wrong on any information, please correct me.

Credits to **getmearabbit** and **TK**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of its characters **

**Warning: BoyxBoy **

Guide to KHR pairings

Case #1

Pairing: D18 (Dino x Hibari)

How D18 came about

Dino became Hibari's home tutor in the Varia arc.

Hints of D18

Other than Kusakabe, Dino is the only one who calls Hibari by his name. This shows the bond between them.

Hibari revealed that Dino is the only person to ever want to become his mentor.

Dino seems to be the only one who's able to stop Hibari from fighting.

In the future arc, Dino is able to convince Hibari more easily.

Hibari doesn't seem to hate Dino, only irritated by him.

One of the reasons Hibari joined Team Fon was to bite Dino to death.

Why people support D18

Hibari tends to show a different side of him when Dino is around.

They look cute together.

They match each other pretty well.

Both have pets which they are fond of – Enzo and Hibird. Some fans ship Enzo x Hibird too.

Why people do not support D18

They don't like teacher and student relationships.

They're ages are too far apart.

They can only see Dino and Hibari as friends, nothing more.

They support other couples involving Dino and Hibari.

Some D18 Doujinshi Recommendations 

Kurakura

Repeat After

In The Infirmary

Dolcetto O Scherzettoi

Io E Te

D18 oneshot

"Hey Kyoya, why don't you try this?"

Hmph. The herbivore knew that I hated sweet things. He still had the nerve to ask me to try his pastries.

"Kyoya!"

I was about to spin around to tell him to shut up, but the stupid herbivore tripped on his shoes again. Before I knew it, the pastries flew out of his hands and landed on me. The bucking horse looked as if he was about to cry from shock.

"Hn. I guess they're not bad." I huffed as I licked some cream that landed on my lips.

I definitely regretted saying it. That herbivore began bugging me with different kinds of sweets ever since then.


	2. B26

Ciaossu! This time I bring to you a pairing requested by **Berufura**, B26 (Bel x Fran for some of you)! I find this couple absolutely adorable, and I'll be writing a B26 fanfiction soon! Feel free to request any kind of pairings, be it straight, yaoi or yuri ones.

Credits to **getmearabbit** and **TK**, you two are awesome friends.

**Warning: Boy x Boy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of its characters.**

Guide to KHR Pairings

Case #2

Pairing: B26 (Bel x Fran)

How B26 came about

Squalo forced Bel to work with Fran in the Future Arc.

Hints of B26

- Fran created illusions to fake his and Bel's deaths when they were attacked by Rasiel. He didn't abandon Bel.

- Fran's box weapon takes the shape of a miniature Bel.

- Both are geniuses.

- Bel was the first to spot Fran when they were scouting for him in the Curse of the Rainbow arc.

- Bel was the one who ordered Fran to wear the frog hat.

- Bel and Fran always seems to be arguing the most.

- Fran lifted up Bel's shirt to check for a birthmark similar to Rasiel.

Why people support B26

- Their love-hate relationship is cute

- They think Bel and Fran care for each other deep in their hearts.

- Their arguments resemble a lover's quarrel.

Why people do not support B26

- They can't stand their love-hate relationship.

- They think Bel prefers Viper.

- They support other couples involving Bel and Fran.

Some B26 Doujinshi Recommendations 

- Kiri Tokidoki Kaeru

- S Wa Kyuuna Seme Ni Yowain Desu

- L'Ultimo

- GO GO

- Crazy For You

B26 Oneshot 

The prince and the peasant [B26]

The Varia Kingdom, whose riches and power rose far beyond the other kingdoms, was ruled by the mighty King Xanxus. There were also princes, and one of them went by the name of Bel.

Bel got bored very easily. Very. He would usually bug the other princes, but they were not in the castle for now. Looking out of the window in his room, he decided to take a little trip to the town.

"Ushihishishi~ I wonder if those peasants can entertain me."

However, he was still bored when he got to the town's marketplace. Nothing there entertained him. He thought it would be pointless to continue touring the town, so he started walking back to the castle.

Bel didn't bother to look where he was going when he was walking, and thus, knocked into someone. He muttered in pain, whipping his knives out.

"Oh? It's the prince." The peasant who had knocked into Bel unemotionally said.

"How ru-" Before Bel could finish his sentence, the peasant suddenly kissed him and ran off.

"Dressed like a frog huh?" Bel thought. "I guess the trip to town wasn't such a waste."


	3. 6918

Ciaossu! It's 6918 this time, requested by **VongolaXII**! Hope you guys enjoy it! Feel free to request for your favorite pairings, and please review too! ^^

Credits to **getmearabbit**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

Guide to KHR pairings

_Case #3: 6918 (Mukuro x Hibari)_

How 6918 came about

In the Kokuyo Arc, Hibari lost to Mukuro in a fight, thus developing an obsession to defeat Mukuro

Hints of 6918

- Mukuro seems to have an interest in Hibari's strength

- They're rivalry still continues even in the future

- It seems they have a little respect for one another

- Reborn stated that they are totally in sync when fighting together

- Mukuro sent a possessed owl to spy on Hibari

- They have a couple of official duets, namely Sakura Addiction and One Night Star

- Both Hibird and Mukurou are named after their owners

Why people support 6918

- They think they match well, in terms of looks and strength

- They like seme Mukuro and uke Hibari

- They think Hibari gets reminded of Mukuro every time he sees sakura

Why people do not support 6918

- They support other couples involving Mukuro and Hibari

- They think Mukuro cares about Chrome more

- They can only see them as rivals, not as a couple

Some 6918 Doujinshi Recomendations

- One Drop

- Love Or Like

- Love Share

- CherryG

- Cannibalism

6918 Oneshot

"Stick out your tongue."

Hibari resisted at first, thinking that his willpower was strong enough to not let him be humiliated a second time. He bit on his tongue, trying to prevent himself from moaning with pleasure.

Sure, he wanted to bite the herbivore to death, but with his hands and legs strongly bound by Mukuro's illusions, there was no way he could do anything.

Getting aroused by the amount of kisses, he gave in to desire. He would think about the consequences later, but for now, he decided to let his body do what it wanted...


End file.
